


Every Beast Needs A Beauty

by jheyr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheyr/pseuds/jheyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping Beauty meets the Kaijou High's Basketball Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> The theme of their class for their school festival came from Nisekoi. The idea is credited to Nisekoi.
> 
> A special Disclaimer for this chapter: I do not own Suoh Tamaki from Ouran Highschool Host Club and Sanji from One Piece.

**K A S A M A T S U   Y U K I O**

"Stop waving at them!" Kick Kise's back.

"They are not squealing for you!" Throw a basketball at Moriyama's head.

"We are not in a game! We are doing our warm-ups!" Shout at Hayakawa's face.

I massaged my temple. I can already feel the headache coming. Every single day, this is a normal routine for all of us. Me screaming, fangirls squealing every time Kise lifts a finger, Moriyama scaring some of the girls away with his lame flirting style, and Hayakawa slapping his face while saying he will get all the rebounds.

"Captain, relax," Nakamura said. "Practice just started."

I started our practice or more like, training from Hell. We did the Coach's regimen and even had a game against each other.

"We have a practice tomorrow morning. Do not be late or your training will be tripled," Coach threatened. "Dismissed."

We noisily went out of the gym to drink to the water fountains. I noticed a ball is at the foot of a tree near the gym.

I went to the tree and picked up the ball. "Kise!"

The blond looked at me. I threw the ball at him which he caught perfectly in his hands. He grinned but it quickly faltered when he looked up above me.

I followed his gaze when I was suddenly knocked down to the ground. Something --- more like someone --- fell above me. I coughed when I felt weight in my stomach.

I was about to shout when I saw that the one who fell from the tree is a girl. A violet-haired girl to be specific.

"Senpai! Are you okay?" I heard Kise's voice.

I heard wolf whistles around me probably coming from some of the regulars with Moriyama leading.

I blushed at the position the girl and I am in. I can't move. I can't think. My mind is blocked.

The girl yawned and scratched her head. "I fell," she stated in a monotone voice.

Kise went over to us. "Anooo, are you okay?" he asked the girl.

The girl looked at him. She put her hand on my chest and pushed her self up for her to stand up, completely ignoring Kise's hand to help her up.

She looked at me as I stood up with the help of Kise. "Kasamatsu." She looked at everyone in the vicinity before she bowed and walked away.

"I wish she fell for me," Moriyama said. "I'll be ready to catch her."

"Shut up," I growled.

"Who was that, senpai?" Kise asked. He looked up at the tree branch. "She was sleeping at the tree branch."

"That was my classmate, Masamune Chisami."

"Isn't she absent in class today?" Kobori asked. "Was she sleeping on the tree the whole day?"

"Well, she is the top student of Kaijou despite going in class only more or less once or twice a week," Moriyama shrugged.

"Ehhhh? She does not go to class regularly?" Kise dramatically asked.

"Mostly, she shows up on examination days." Moriyama grinned. "Isn't she a mysterious beauty? I envy you, Kasamatsu. If only I was the one in your position earlier."

I blushed and glared at him. "Shut up or I'll kick you!"

_Geez, why is she sleeping in the tree and not attending class anyway?_

\-----

After a week-long of preparation, Kaijou held its annual school festival. Everyone is invited. **Everyone.** This means that Kaijou High is in it for a stampede of Kise's fans.

I'm just glad that I do not have to take care of that flamboyant blond today since I am bound to be with my classmates.

Our class became a cafe but not the typical cafe that people usually guesses as a maid cafe. Instead of maid costumes, our class cosplays any character/creature there is.

"A vampire in broad daylight!" exclaimed Moriyama who is currently dressed in a blue uniform very much similar in an anime I saw once on TV. He donned a rose on one hand.

"Are you supposed to be a host?"

"Yes. Isn't it fitting for me to cosplay as Suou Tamaki from Ouran Highschool Host Club?" he winked at some random girl who cringed and looked away.

"I bet even Sanji from One Piece is better than you," commented Kobori who had a yukata on with an artificial sword on his side.

"A samurai, huh?" I asked, amused.

With my classmates forcing me not to be a waiter or interact with girls in general, I helped with the preparation of the food at the back. I know I am hopeless when it comes to interacting with girls and I know how my female classmates pity me for my situation. They are kind enough to ask questions that can be answered with yes or no.

"Where is the order for table 12?" a voice asked.

I looked at my side and was shocked when I saw Masamune with blond hair. She is in a blue and white dress with a blue ribbon on the side of her hair.

"Ah Masamune!" one of my classmates called. "Here. Take that to table 12."

"Okay," she said plainly before she left.

I blinked and returned in doing what I was doing before openly staring at Masamune. I remembered what happened weeks ago and I blushed at the memory.

_Sheesh!_

After hours of work, our male class representative declared it as the end of our shift so we can go around the campus. I brushed the curtain separating our work room for preparing foods aside to see a Moriyama being his usual flirty self.

"Masamune-chan!" the shooting guard called as he went beside the said girl. "Are you perhaps Alice in Wonderland?"

The girl looked at him briefly. "Yes."

"Have I met you in Wonderland before? Because I am sure that you are the girl of my dreams."

The people around him cringed while Masamune stared at him without any emotion in her eyes. Kobori, who was behind Moriyama, sighed.

Kobori saved the poor shooting guard by asking Masamune, "You dyed your hair blond?"

"The girls just dyed it temporarily."

Moriyama made a curt bow in front of Masamune while offering a rose to her. "Can you show me the way, mademoiselle? I just got lost in your eyes."

Masamune stared at him for a few more seconds before averting her gaze elsewhere to ignore him. This _elsewhere_ happens to be me. Our gazes connected and I immediately stiffened.

"Masamune-chan, ignored me!" Moriyama wailed in the background.

Our gazes lost contact when she yawned and decided to leave the room. For a moment, I relaxed. That was nerve-wracking, to be stared indifferently by her.

"She is really mysterious, right?"

Moriyama's comment pushed some of our male classmates to give their opinion of her. Their opinions range from praises to a little bit of curiousity to their wishful thinking.

"She is cool to barely go to class but still remain as the top student in Kaijou."

"She is really pretty, too."

"And her beauty is natural. No make-up, no hairstyle, no blush-on; just bare face."

"If only she will not be so indifferent."

"Yeah, if only she smiles."

"I bet she will be much prettier if she befriends the girls. So we can we can see them all laugh together formed in a cirlce and have some girl talk."

"I bet if she shows her emotions, she will be even more beautiful."

Before Moriyama joins the group that talks about Masamune, we dragged him out of the room so that we can look around the campus.

"Senpaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii!!!"

This has been a normal occurence in Kaijou High where the famous blond shouts to his senpai to avoid being bombarded by his fangirls. Students just shrug at the scene since they got used to it now.

The blond ran as fast as he can with a trail of squealing fangirls that had hearts in their hearts. They must be having an adrenaline rush when they could keep up with Kise.

"Run," I growled.

Kobori discreetly went back inside our classroom. Moriyama just posed in the middle of the hallway. I ran away from the blond and ran even faster when he called my name.

"Kasamatsu-senpaaaaaaaaai~!"

I made a complete stop with my feet and dashed to my left while going up the stairs. I went straight to the rooftop and closed the door firmly behind.

I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the sounds of high-pitched squealing fangirls and the stomps of feet chasing a certain blond model slowly faded away.

I closed my eyes as soon as the wind brushed my skin. The silence around me is deafening. Yes, there are commotions below but they hardly matter because of the tranquility in the rooftop.

I turned to the bench where I saw a familiar figure lying down on it. I walked towards it and slowly, the blue and white dress and blue ribbon on her temporarily blond hair made sense.

Masamune is sleeping on the bench, curled like a cat, and breathing evenly. She is one of the girls that is popular with the guys especially since she is both beauty and brains. It is just her indifferent attitude that turns them off.

Looking closely, she is indeed a stunner. Not the strikingly beautiful kind but more on the gentle kind of beauty.

 _Alice in Wonderland?_ That character doesn't suit her. Alice is someone curious. Masamune is someone who always sleeps. Alice looks at the world in a perspective that differs from others. Masamune looks at the world indifferently.

I stood at least a meter away from her when her eyes slowly fluttered open. I stiffened immediately. She blinked several times and adjusted into consciousness. Her eyes traveled to me and there I saw confusion in her eyes. She sat up and faced me while rubbing her eyes.

"Kasamatsu?"

I blushed. "I --- I --- I'm not ----"

"You don't have to speak." She leaned to the wall behind her. "You can sit."

I sat to another bench, the one next to hers. I'd probably lose it when I sit on the same bench with a girl. I can't help it when I think that girls are from another country or even planet.

My heart is beating loudly on my chest. I have never been alone with a girl before. Except my mother since that is already a given.

Masamune is someone I don't really know even though I've been her schoolmate since first year. All I know about her is that she is someone really intelligent. She prefers soltitude. She does not have a club. Rarely going to class is one of the factors why people just conclude things by theirselves. Even if she is present, she does not mind the whispers around her. She does not mind the attention. She does not mind at all.

The silence made me uncomfortable even though I came here to relax.

_Should I just leave? Should I just stay farther away? Should I pretend she is not there? Should I call Moriyama to go here?_

Somehow, the thought of Moriyama coming here in the rooftop doesn't sit well with me. Even the thought of him interupting this awkward silence irritates me. I suddenly had the urge to kick him.

"You look weird with that fake canine."

Her voice startled me. I looked at her and saw that she is looking at the sky.

"Huh?" was my intelligent reply.

"You look weird."

"Ha?!" A tick mark appeared on my forehead.

She glanced at me in the corner of her eyes. "You should be a beast."

"A-A-And why is th-that?"

I bit my lip to keep myself from stuttering.

_Me? A beast?_

"You're scary."

I glared at her. "Watch your mouth or I'll kick you."

She tilted her head sideways to look at me. "Definitely a beast."

I averted my gaze immediately and a blush crept up to my cheeks. Why do I feel that what she said is a compliment? Not an insult or anything but a compliment.

"Turn your back towards me. Perhaps you can talk with me properly if you are not facing me," she said in that monotone voice of hers.

She reminds me of a certain shadow of Seirin. His voice always monotone and expressionless.

I did what she said. I sat on the edge of my bench and turned my back towards her. I laid down the bench and stared at the sky. The clear blue sky with aloof clouds casually floating above made me think about a lot of things.

The Winter Cup, our loss with Touo during this year's Inter-High, last year's Inter-High, the reason for my Captaincy, my teammates in the basketball team, and how the Winter Cup is the last stage of my highschool career in basketball.

I closed my eyes and one by one, I remembered the matches we had through the past two years. It was hellish. I never expected myself being the Captain. I remembered the regret for last year. I want to play basketbal with the Kaijou regulars.

_I want to play basketball. I want to play._

I felt someone staring at me. I opened my eyes and craned my neck up to look at Masamune who is squatting on the bench while staring at me, her head tilting to the side. A blush crept to my cheeks as I find the sight cute.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Wind brushed her face and her hair swishes softly with the wind's direction. "Is playing basketball fun?"

I blinked.

_Huh?_

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes like what she said. "I-It is fun."

I heard some shuffling noise but I kept my eyes closed. Silence reigned between us. And because of the silence, I found myself slowly drifting into sleep.

\-----

I opened my eyes. I blinked to adjust my vision to the sudden brightness. I raised my arm to cover my eyes from the sunlight. I sat up and turned to my right.

"Hello."

Drowsiness quickly disappeared. "M-Masamune."

She is reading a book --- a Physics book used in class. "It is already past lunch. You should eat."

"H-Have you e-e-e-eaten?"

"Are you offering?" she asked while still looking at the book.

I blushed and turned my back on her instinctively. I went rigid when I heard a chuckle.

_She chuckled? SHE CHUCKLED? Masamune? The indifferent Masamune?_

I glanced at her and indeed she has a smile on her lips, albeit small but still a smile. My eyes widen at the sight. My male classmates are right. She looks better when she smiles, though _I'll never admit that aloud._

"I already had lunch."

"O-Okay." I stood up and bolted out of the rooftop.

I started sweating and I felt my face heat up. I can feel my blood rushing through my veins and I can hear the loud beating of my heart. My hand shook involuntarily.

_Masamune smiled._

\-----

"Masamune." The teacher looked around the classroom and wrote something on her attendance sheet. "Absent again."

After the roll call, the teacher started her lessons. I listened carefully to her despite Moriyama's attempt to converse by throwing papers with messages at my table. I gave him a glare that perfectly conveys the message that I do not plan to be a tool to his boredom.

"You're no fun," he mouthed.

I ignored him and my gaze fell on the empty seat by the window. It is Masamune's seat.

_Why is she always absent?_

\-----

It was early morning when I jogged around the town. The sun is slowly peeking from the horizon when I jogged past a park and saw a familiar violet-haired girl. And she is not alone.

Masamune is wheeling an old woman in a wheelchair. She is saying something --- _or is it singing?_ \--- to the old woman while the latter is smiling.

The most surpring part is Masamune's expression. It is not that of indifference but of serenity. Her expressionless eyes glowed with fondness towards the old woman.

The old woman turned to me and she smiled. I was about to turn away when Masamune also turned to me. Her jaw dropped slightly and a minimal amount of shock registered on her face.

I watched as the old woman ask something to her and she nodded while saying something. Then Masamune started wheeling the old woman towards me.

I straightened when they stopped in front of me. "G-Good morning."

"I heard you are Chisami's classmate?" the old woman asked.

"Yes."

"Obaa-san, this is Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu, this is Hanako-san," Masamune introduced.

I bowed. "Nice to meet you."

_Hanako-san isn't her grandmother?_

"Same here." Hanako-san smiled. "Are you doing your morning jogging?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you walk with us, Kasamatsu-kun?"

I glanced at Masamune who nodded at me. "I'd be glad to, Hanako-san."

The old woman smiled gently at me. "Thank you."

"I-I-I'll take o-over." I gestured to the wheelchair and Masamune stepped aside for me to be the one wheeling Hanako-san.

"Thank you."

I blushed. "W-Welcome."

Masamune started singing while she walked a few steps ahead. She has a beautiful voice that no one can imagine since her normal voice is monotone. She glances at Hanako-san and smiles.

"Chisami has a beautiful voice, right?" Hanako-san asked.

"Yes," I agreed.

Kaijo's resident top ranked student is far from her indifferent atittude in school; the girl I see in front of me is care-free and surprisingly sweet.

Masamune caught the hand of Hanako-san and sang the last words of her song. "Obaa-san, are you thirsty?"

"Ah, yes, I am." Hanako-san tapped my hand. "Kasamatsu-kun, let's sit on the nearby bench."

I sat on the bench and wheeled Hanako-san in front of me.

"Don't worry, Chisami. I have Kasamatsu-kun with me. You can go alone to the convenience store."

Masamune looked at me.

"I-I'll look after Hanako-san."

She nodded and smiled. "I'll be back."

We watched her retreating back before Hanako-san reached for my hand.

"What do you think of Chisami?"

_Eh?_

I looked at the hands of the old woman holding my right hand gently. "The Masamune I saw today is different from the one I usually see in school."

"What is she like in school?"

"She is indifferent. Well, most of our classmates say that she is both beauty and brain but the downfall is her indifferent atittude."

"Are you not close to Chisami?"

"We are not," I answered honestly in a low voice.

Both of us are facing the direction where the sun rises. I felt her hand tap my hand ocassionally.

"Chisami doesn't get rest most of the time," Hanako-san shared. "She is my caretaker and she lives with me. She wakes up early in the morning to take care of me. She goes to school after sending me off to the Home for the Aged a couple of blocks away from my house. After school, she fetches me and we go home together. She tends to me, cooks for me, and does everything I cannot."

_She sleeps and is absent mostly in school._

"When I fall asleep in the evening, she goes to the hospital," she continued. "She has her mother confined for Stage 4 Breast Cancer. She stays there until dawn to watch over her sick mother. Then she goes home to the house when it is almost morning."

A lot of my questions about Masamune was answered because of what Hanako-san just shared to me. I just learned an unheard of story about Masamune. I just saw what is behind that indifference.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, curiously.

"I know you are a good man. You have been honest with me." Her hand squeezed mine. "I want you to see the Chisami I see. I want you to know that there is more to that indifferent girl you see in school. I want you to know how great of a girl Chisami is because in that small body of hers, she is carrying the lives of two people. Without her, her mother and I are alone and abandoned."

I held her hand. "Thank you telling me this, Hanako-san."

"So, will you grant me a favor, Kasamatsu-kun?"

"If I can do it, I will."

She turned her head to me. "Will you reach out to Chisami?"

"What are you talking about?" a new voice asked.

We turned to Masamune who held a plastic bag on one hand. She handed out the water to Hanako-san. She rummaged through the bag and handed me a sports drink.

"I hope I am right about that sports drink," she looked at me expectantly.

I held the sports drink. "Yes. Thank you."

She sat beside me. "So, what were you talking about?"

"I was thinking that we should invite Kasamatsu-kun for breakfast," Hanako-san answered.

"I don't want to come off as intruding."

"You are welcome in our house, Kasamatsu-kun. And besides, Chisami is a great cook. I guarantee you a splendid breakfast."

"Obaa-san," Masamune whined lightly. "I am not that great. Just average."

I turned to Hanako-san. "If I am not troubling you, then I accept the offer."

_Will you reach out to Chisami?_

\-----

The house is not a mansion but is somewhat close to it. When we entered, Masamune immediately went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Meanwhile, Hanako-san toured me around the house; we didn't went upstairs considering she is in a wheelchair.

We are currently in the backyard while Hanako-san tell me about the flowers surrounding the yard. I listened to her carefully and asks questions when something piqued my curiousity.

When Masamune called us for breakfast, I wheeled Hanako-san to the dining table. The former indeed cooks really good. I watch as she feeds the old woman as she also eats her own breakfast.

"Kasamatsu is a basketball player," Masamune told Hanako-san. "He is the Captain of Kaijo's basketball team."

"How amazing, Kasamatsu-kun."

"I heard he abuses his kouhai."

I glared at Masamune. "I don't."

Amusement danced in her eyes. "And he is scary, too."

"Who are you calling scary? I'll kick you."

She just chuckled and focused her attention back to Hanako-san. She is so.... so.... just so. I can't describe her and this means that I don't really know her just yet.

\-----

"Masamune."

She turned to me as she closed the door of Hanako-san's room. "I'll walk you outside."

I averted my gaze. "C-Can we talk?"

"Okay."

We walked to the living room. I sat on a couch for one person and she sat diagonally at me on the long couch.

"What are we talking about?"

I looked at my hands intertwined on my lap. "I-I... I heard a p-part of your story f-from Hanako-san."

"...oh." She became silent for awhile. "If Obaa-san told you, then I guess I will tell you myself, my story."

I glanced at her who had closed her eyes as she leaned her head to the back of the couch.

"First, do you want to ask questions?"

"Uh... when do you study?" That question was the one that came to my mind.

She chortled and sat straight as she had a small smile. "When I am in the rooftop or in the hospital."

"Hanako-san d-d-doesn't know th-that you sleep or is a-absent mostly in s-s-school."

"Yes. When I am not in class, either I am in the hospital or I am sleeping somewhere in school. But I always try to maintain my grades for Obaa-san." She looked at her hands on her lap which were intertwined with each other. "I don't have anything. No house, no money, no property, just nothing. If not for Obaa-san, my mother would be dead by now. And maybe so am I. Obaa-san is the one paying for my mother's hospital bills, she is also the one who pays for my school fees, and she is the one who made me stay in her house."

I didn't comment anything. I just listened to her.

"I owe everything to Obaa-san. She is such a great person and I think her family who abandoned her are blind when they think of her as a nuisance."

"H-Hanako-san th-thinks of y-y-you as a great p-person, too."

Her shoulders shook from her silent laughter. She looked up at me with a small smile gracing her lips. "Thank you, Kasamatsu."

I looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"This is my first time sharing this with someone. So, thank you for listening." Her voice held gratitude in them albeit hard to notice from her monotone voice.

"W-Welcome," I blushed.

She walked me outside and stopped on the front door. She bowed to me and I did the same. No words were exchanged, just silence.

\-----

"You are here, after all."

I closed the door to the rooftop and walked towards a bench where a violet-haired girl sat with a book on her lap. She just glanced up at me for awhile and returned in reading our History book.

"Why are you here, anyway? It is already winter."

"I like the cold." It was more like a question than a statement.

I sat on the bench next to hers. "Why don't you just attend class instead of learning on your own?"

She turned her head to me. "The teacher's voice is like a lullaby. I feel sleepy listening to them."

A tick appeared on my head. "Just go to class, dammit!"

She ignored me which just added to my annoyance. She is so stubborn, Moriyama-level of stubborn.

"Then I'll stay here."

She closed her book. "I guess I need to find a new place for me to hide."

"Do it and I'll kick you!"

She tilted her head to the side. "Do you have a Masamune-radar or something? You know when I am in school and when I am not."

I glared at her.

For the past months, I constantly tried to find Masamune when she is alone. I visited her house and Hanako-san to give her assignments which no one did for her before. I made my self familiar of her presence. I tried to reach out to her.

Without words exchanged, that gradually changed over the time we spent together. I didn't stutter and she talks with me about her life. It was hard for the both of us to get used to each other.

She chuckled. "Okay, I'll go to class. Your glare can kill people."

"HA?! You said something?"

She tucked her History book in her bag. "You are definitely a beast."

I scowled. "Just hurry up."

We stood up and walked out of the rooftop.

"I'll go to the vending machines for awhile."

I stopped. "Is that your new way of escaping?"

"No. I just want a juice. I promise I'll go to class."

I scowled. "You better or I'll kick you when I find you."

She looks amused despite her indifference. "Okay."

I went to our classroom and was greeted by Moriyama's loud shout. "Kasamatsu! Where were you? You missed to see when a girl blushed and bashfully ran away from me."

I sat on my chair. "Are you sure you aren't hallucinating?"

Kobori sat next to me. "The girl paled and was about to cry in horror when Moriyama came to her. She practically ran for her life."

"No, no. She totally went head over heels with me. I must find that girl this instant!"

Kobori immediately stood up to grab Moriyama's back collar which earned him sounds of choking.

"I heard you scared the girls in the mixer you went in with Kise," I said.

"Kise just hogged all of the girls' attention," Moriyama sulked. "That absolutely cute girl wanted Kise's number."

"That's not surprising," Kobori commented.

"Kise also didn't want me to introduce to that angel sent from above model Ayume," the flirt continued sulking. "When I asked him if she is available, Kise immediately said that she is off-limits. But I wanted to take a picture with Ayume."

Kobori and I shared an exasperated look. Our shooting guard is almost close to tears.

"That model is Kise's crush," I deadpanned. "That idiot is going to be overprotective when it comes to her."

Kobori sighed. "Just go back to your seat, Moriyama. Class is about to start."

When I heard Kobori, I immediately looked at Masamune's seat. She is still not in the classroom. _That girl!_

I looked at the clock and cursed.

_ Should I go get her? I should not have left her go on her own. _

"Masamune-chan!" Moriyama called. "My day is complete now that you graced me with your presence!"

Masamune entered the room and looked at Moriyama, expressionless. Her eyes turned to me for a brief moment and I saw amusement in her eyes that is barely noticeable when I glared at her.

A few minutes later, the teacher arrived. She proceeded with the roll call and glanced sharply at Masamune when she answered when her name was called.

The discussion started and I noticed Masamune leaning her cheek on her hand on the table. I am seated at the back so I didn't know if she fell asleep or not.

"I will give you a project by partner," the teacher announced. "You need to visit several famous historical places in Japan and know the history of that place. Make a scrapbook and pass it to me in two weeks."

There were groans and excited chatters. Some find it bothersome to go to places while others find it exciting.

"The people seated in the first three rows will be given the privilege to choose their partner." The teacher turned to the person seated next to the window. "Masamune, you choose first."

Masamune who was looking outside the window turned to the teacher.

"Who will be your partner?" the teacher asked.

"Kasamatsu."

All of them turned to me with shocked expressions while I just stared at Masamune who went back to looking out of the window. My mouth slightly opened.

_Me?_


	2. The Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think that Yukio knows how to treat girls when he overcomes being a stuttering mess in front of them.
> 
> Question: In the train scene, who is the basketball player from Kyoto that they met? It should be not hard to guess, riiiiiiight?

**M A S A M U N E   C H I S A M I**

I sat on the tree branch where I could view the inside of the gym where the basketball team practices. Sometimes the door is closed due to some sugar-high fangirls but more often than not, it is open.

I started sleeping in this tree branch when I found the basketball player trio in my classroom. That one time when I attended class, I found the interaction of Kobori, Kasamatsu and Moriyama amusing.

A ball suddenly rolled towards the tree. I just stared at it blankly.

"Get down there!"

I turned to that grumpy voice that became familiar to me these past months. "Why?"

"Just get down there."

I jumped down and dusted off the snow the clung to my uniform. Sheesh, I am clearly visible with the tree having no leaf at all. It is definitely different from spring where I can conceal myself in that tree.

"Why were you up there?" he asked as he picked up the ball.

"Just because."

He glared.

"I like being in that tree to sleep but now that it is covered in snow, I can't anymore. And next spring, we probably graduated that time."

I adjusted my scarf and inserted my hands on my pocket.

"See you, Kasamatsu."

I started walking but I turned my head to look at the beast that somehow became my friend (I guess). A smile formed on my lips as I heard his voice scolding the regulars inside the gym.

"Definitely a beast."

\-----

"That was exhausting." Kasamatsu slouched in his seat. "I couldn't count the times we got lost."

I sipped my cafe au lait. "All you did was scowl at the camera."

"Why do we even need to take a picture of ourselves?"

"A proof that we visited the historical places instead of just searching in the internet."

He sipped at his Iced Americano. "Damn project. We have our exams to focus on."

I watched as his scowl deepened. To think that this man in front of me who is a nationally-known point guard in the basketball world and a Captain whose stern but loud voice enforces discipline becomes a stuttering mess when talking to girls.

"Why are you smiling?" he glared.

Indeed my lips quirked up a little. Over our times as friends, Kasamatsu knew how to pick up subtle changes of my indifference. He has seen me with an indifferent look and he has also seen me when my guards are down when he visits me and Hanako-san.

"Nothing," I answered blankly.

He scowled but left it at that. He looked outside the cafe where people passed by, either in pairs or by themselves. I stared at him as I sipped my drink.

His eyes turned to me. "Stop staring!"

"Why?"

He glared. "It is uncomfortable."

I placed my cafe au lait on the table and placed my chin on my two knuckles as I put my elbows on the table. "I like watching you."

He choked. "Wh-What?"

"More specifically, I like watching the basketball club."

After he had his coughing fit, he asked, "Why?"

I shrugged and had a smile. "You make me smile."

He stared at me with his mouth slightly agaped before he averted his gaze and sipped his drink quickly. "You are basically saying that we are like clowns to you."

I chuckled. "I guess."

"I hope the gym is not in chaos right now," he said. "I left the club in the hands of Nakamura. If they wrecked havoc, I will let Coach double their training."

"You are a beast."

"Winter Cup is coming. We need to practice hard."

I finished my drink. "Good luck in the Winter Cup. I want to watch but I can't."

"It's okay. You need to be in the hospital to watch your mother." He placed his empty cup on the table. "We'll win."

His determination impressed me. His dedication to basketball is something that is worthy of admiration. I know the reason behind his Captaincy and the guilt he must have felt will forever be in his mind. It is something that is hard to forget.

I stood up and grabbed my jacket. I saw him did the same. We exited the cafe and I shivered involuntarily when I felt the cold breeze of winter. I tucked my hands in my pocket as we walked towards the train station.

Our eyes met when I glanced at him. "You are amazing."

I yawned after I complimented him. I walked leisurely when I didn't heard something from him. We arrived in the train station and he still kept quiet.

There are several people boarding the train and luck wasn't on our side at all. We stood and was squashed between people since it is the rush hour when people tend to finish their work and head home.

I yawned once again. With all my energy drained despite what I consumed in the cafe, waking up early in the morning to go sightseeing is exhausting. I slept for three hours and I considered myself lucky to have that sleeping time.

I tried to doze off while standing. I was about to head off to dreamland when I felt a hand on my head, placing it on something broad. I opened my eyes and saw that Kasamatsu leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Your head was leaning on the stranger's back," he said.

I leaned my body weight on him and due to exhaustion, my consciousness faded.

\-----

I woke up with someone shaking me. I blinked several times before I was fully conscious. The first thing that I saw is someone's neck. I quickly leaned backwards as I stared at Kasamatsu.

"Finally, you're awake. We are almost on the next stop. People will get off the train so maybe we can find a seat."

I cleared my throat and nodded. I rubbed my eyes to remove all the drowsiness. When I heard the speaker announce the next stop, I straightened and unconsciously hold on Kasamatsu's shirt.

People bumped into each other as they raced towards the door to get off the train. I tightened my grip on his shirt as people bumped into us. I saw a vacant seat and dragged him there despite going against the flow of the people.

I sighed. "That was brutal."

"Why do they even race towards the exit anyway?"

I turned to him. "I'm sorry if I fell asleep on you. Thank you for that, by the way." I fidgeted on my seat. "Was it uncomfortable?"

He looked at me and then looked elsewhere. "No."

I was about to speak when a voice intervened. "Oh come on, you were completely rigid when she slept."

I turned to the person in front of us. There were no people standing in front of us making us completely aware of the people sitting at the other side.

The person who intervened turned out to be male. He has a chin-lenghth raven hair and a slightly girlish way to sit. He sat like he is wearing a skirt, his knees touched each other and his feet apart.

"Just be honest with the girl." He winked at Kasamatsu.

I ought to congratulate myself for keeping my indifferent face when he did that. I turned to Kasamatsu again. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

He glared at the man in front of us before he sighed and looked at me. "Okay, it was uncomfortable with you breathing on my neck but trust me when I say it was not troubling me."

I felt myself blush. I scratched my neck and smiled at him shyly. "Thank you again."

"It's okay. I know you were tired." He looked at the man who spoke to us warily.

The man smiled amusedly at Kasamatsu. "You don't have to glare at me. We are not in a basketball game."

_Basketball game? Is he a basketball player?_

Kasamatsu ignored him and instead closed his eyes for the rest of the ride back to Kanagawa. He leaned his head back to the wall maybe attempting to get some sleep.

I turned to the man who he seems to know and almost raised an eyebrow when he winked at me.

\-----

It was already night when we arrived in Kanagawa. I stretched after long hours of sitting in one place. I turned to Kasamatsu who I think relaxed after getting off the train.

"Who was that person in the train?" I asked.

"He is a basketball player from a school in Kyoto," he answered. "Let's go. You need to go home."

I nodded and walked off with him.

On our walk to my home, I slouched since I am really tired. I even dragged my feet just to walk.

The basketball captain on my left stopped on his tracks and glared at me. "Are you tired or something?"

I turned to him with tired eyes. "I am."

"Just bear with it. We are almost home."

"Ne," I dragged the word out. "Can I ask a favor?"

He turned to me. "What?"

"Carry me."

"What?!"

"Piggyback," I answered. I looked at him hopefully, I could care less if I am not in my indifferent mask since I can let my guards down when I am with him.

He stared at me as if deciding if he will carry me on his back or not. I did not back down on the staring contest. I hope his beastly heart will melt with my utterly hopeless expression.

After a long moment, he sighed and turned his back to me while lowering his self. "Hop on."

I smiled to which he didn't see. If he wasn't turning his back, for sure he will see the blush that dusted my cheeks. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck loosely while he grabbed both of my thighs.

As he carried and adjusted me, he began walking. I leaned my head on the crook of my elbow as I faced the side of his face. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. He has this manly scent surrounding him that got me hooked.

I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. I am sure that he can feel it, too. My heart rammed itself loudly in a rhythm that is so fast it feels like it wants to get out of my ribcage.

"Masamune, are you awake?"

"Hm." I still kept my eyes closed. "You can call me Chisami."

I felt his hand on the back of my knees stiffen for a moment.

"Besides my mother and Hanako-san, you are the only person close to me," I explained.

"People will misunderstand, idiot!" he said in his usual stern voice. "People are already talking about us when you chose me to be your partner."

"Really?" I monotonely asked.

"Moriyama won't shut up about why I was the one chosen since I am not close to any girls. The idiot is more annoying than usual."

His complain made me smile. "He is interesting."

"You must be blind not to find him annoying," he said.

I chuckled. "I already said this but I find the basketball club really interesting. Are all basketball players like that?"

"Shut up." He adjusted me. "Why are you not close with other students?"

"Just imagine the gossip of girls when they know about me being a caretaker of an old woman who is the one paying for my tuition. They must think I am taking advantage of Hanako-san." I propped my chin on my arm and looked straight ahead. "I don't plan on lying through my teeth in front of people. Much worse, I don't like creating a preppy persona to fit in. I'd rather choose to be silent and indifferent than say things that aren't true so that people will not judge me."

"You're fine just the way you are."

I turned to the side of his face. I smiled and brought one of my hands to his hair which earned a complaint from him.

"Thank you, Yukio."

He stopped on his tracks. I saw a blush creep to his cheeks. "Don't call me that."

"Why not? If you don't like it, I'll only call you that in private. I wanted to call someone by their given name before I graduate highschool, you know."

"You are so weird," he told me before starting to walk again.

\-----

"Masamune, are you going to attend class or not?"

I held the phone on one hand while adjusting jacket. "I am. Our project is with me."

"Good. Just get here already."

"Why? Are there several students in the classroom?"

"I don't know. I am in the rooftop."

_He is alone and he still doesn't call me by my given name. Oh well, I won't force him anyway._

"I can see Kaijou now. You should go back to the classroom." I yawned. "On second thought, I might just give you the project while I head to somewhere you don't know to sleep."

"Do that and I'll kick you."

I supressed a smile when I am in the Kaijou vicinity. "Okay. I'll hang up. I'm in school."

"Hurry up."

"How demanding, Yukio," I flatly told him.

"Shut up and go to the classroom."

I hanged up the call and went to the classroom or else I will get myself kicked by a beast.

As I changed my outdoor shoes for indoor, I was greeted by a loud voice by a certain flirt in my classroom.

"Masamune-chan!"

I turned to him and greeted him blankly, "Moriyama."

"It is good to see you first thing in the morning!" he flirted with a smile that looks creepy more than flirty.

I ignored what he said and just walked towards our classroom. When I turned on one end of the hallway, I bumped into someone who was clearly running making me stumble backwards.

When I regained my balance, I looked up to see a certain blonde model in front of me.

"Masamune-senpai!" he gasped. He looked frantic. "I'm sorry! I was running away so I didn't noticed you."

"It's okay." I looked behind the blonde model and saw no one. "They left already."

He turned around and was frozen in shock. "They left. They left!"

Moriyama's cry suddenly invaded our ears when we saw him sulking in the corner. He ran towards me with his arms open. "I just waved at them!"

I evaded him perfectly by hiding behind Kise who in return was the one being hugged by my classmate.

"I better go," I said.

"I'll go with you, Masamune-senpai!"

"Don't leave me!" cried Moriyama.

Thus, leaving me in the middle of two twin towers which make me look smaller than I already am. I really wanted to be a wallflower but being in-between a blonde model and a resident flirt made that impossible.

When I arrived at the classroom, I immediately went to my seat. I heard a loud shout of annoyance and a shout of someone in pain.

"What are you doing here, you idiot!"

"Senpai! How mean!"

"Go back to your classroom before the bell rings or I'll kick you!"

"You already kicked me, senpai!"

"Kasamatsu, the girls turned their backs on me!" cried Moriyama.

"That is none of my business."

"Masamune-chan!" he called and ran to me. "Why did you pick someone like that as your partner in a trip to Kyoto?"

Moriyama suddenly choked when someone --- specifically, Kasamatsu --- pulled the back of his collar.

I watched the comical scene in front of me and I can't help but smile. They are really interesting and albeit hyperactive, they are wonderful people, nonetheless.

"Senpai is so pretty."

My smile disappeared as I looked up to my blonde kouhai.

"What happened?" asked Moriyama who is holding his throat.

"Masamune-senpai just smiled," the blonde excitedly shared.

"What? Masamune-chan, you have to smile more! I didn't see it."

"Perhaps, if you make a fool of yourself, she will," Kasamatsu suggested.

I looked at Kise who stared at me while smiling like a puppy. "What?"

"You should smile back when someone smiles back at you, senpai!"

You can't really hide the fact that this kouhai of mine is someone really good-looking.

"Is that so?" I blankly asked.

He nodded eagerly still with a smile on his face. "Yes."

I looked at his gold eyes. He is really someone who is childish and really like a dog. I want to pet him on the head.

I smiled at him. Not the relatively wide smile but still a smile. A quirk of both end of lips upward.

"Masamune-chan!"

"Senpai!"

After a moment, I returned to my indifferent face. "I don't want to disappoint a kouhai."

"What about a classmate, Masamune-chan?" Moriyama asked while pointing to himself.

Kasamatsu smacked his face. "She doesn't care about you, you creep."

I looked at the three of them. "So, can I sleep? I can't do it if all of you have your attention to me."

"Sure, senpai!" Kise turned to Kasamatsu. "She smiled at me-ssu!"

Kasamatsu looked at me intently before dragging his kouhai outside our room.

_What was with that look?_

\-----

**No.**

_This isn't happening. This is just a dream._

"Time of death, 4:49 pm."

As soon as that news reached my ears, I started to run away. Away from the reality, away from the parting of someone I love, away from the sadness.

I ran and ran. My path became blurred but I continued to run. Nothing is inside my mind at the moment but as soon as I heard the sound of shoes against the floor, the swish of the net and the shouts of people, I know that I unconsciously went to _him._

I stopped at the thankfully open door of the gymnasium.

All sounds vanished. I can feel their eyes on me though I continued to stare at the floor with my tears falling like an overflowing dam.

"Chisami?"

"Masamune-senpai!"

"Masamune-chan came to visit?!"

"Continue practicing! Stop for a moment and I'll double your training!"

I heard the shuffle of footsteps and a chorus response to that stern voice.

A pair of feet stopped in front of me. I sobbed and crouched down after burying my face on my arms.

"Hey, what happened?"

If this is a normal situation, I would probably want to tease him about the uncharacteristic softness of his voice but not now. Not today.

I continued crying and ignored his question.

"Kasamatsu, what happened here?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"I don't know, Coach."

"You take care of your girlfriend problem first and return to practice."

"Wha-? She's not ---"

"Hurry up."

I heard a groan then a sigh. "Let's go sit somewhere."

He held my arm to help me stand up and he led me somewhere in the gym for a bench. He made me sit while I didn't heard him sitting beside me since I still covered my eyes with my arm.

He removed my arm and I saw him crouching on the floor in front of me. "What happened?"

I held his hand who was formerly holding my arm. He can feel my hands shaking but he never left his gaze on me. "She died."

His eyes narrowed. "Who?"

I can't say it. If I will say it, I am accepting the fact that she is gone.

"This is not true." My voice cracked. "This is just a dream."

"Are you denying what the doctor told you?" He looked at my eyes seriously. "Chisami, who died?"

I shook my head.

"Who died?"

I shook my head again.

"If you won't accept that fact, do you like her to be buried without a single person mourning for her?"

I shook my head again.

"Who died?"

I bit my lip and shook my head again.

"Chisami!" he shouted sternly.

"It was mom!" I shouted my answer. I sobbed. "It was mom, Yukio."

His grip on my hand tightened. "Wait a minute." He let go of my hand then walked away.

I gripped my skirt tightly and bit my lip to stiffle my sobs.

I said it. Mom died. She left me behind. If only I knew that her last day will be today, I would have etched her face on my mind. I would have never left her side. I would tell her I love her. I would kiss her forehead. I would want to see her smile. I would like her to know how grateful I am for her. I would tell her that she was never a burden to me.

_She never even met Kasamatsu in person._

If only I knew today is her last day.

"Let's go."

I looked up to see Kasamatsu dressed already in his school uniform. I just stared at him without knowing what he meant.

He pulled me up by the arm. "Let's go to the hospital."

"Wh-What?"

"Us. Hospital. Go."

Despite crying, a laugh escaped my lips. I looked at the fat basketball coach. I bowed to him and despite my shaky voice, I said, "Thank you, coach."

I never heard what he said when Kasamatsu led me outside the gym. When I was out of the eyes of the people except Kasamatsu, I suddenly broke down.

He held my hand and he turned to me. I felt his free hand on my nape which made me lean on his shoulder. My free hand which was not held by him moved around him to grip the back of his uniform.

Then and there, Kasamatsu Yukio became the person who gave me clarity and solace.


	3. Every Beast Needs A Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending seems rushed.

**M A S A M U N E   C H I S A M I**

After the final game of the Winter Cup, I watched as the winning team receive the trophy. I didn't understand what is happening one bit on the court. I didn't even know who were the players playing except for the Kaijo players.

I found the final game really impressive despite not knowing the rules of the game or the positions of the players but I do know that those people playing are inhuman in some way.

My eyes focused on that greyish-haired person on the Rakuzan team. I don't understand why they call him the new Phantom Sixth Man _(I don't even know what that means)._ He seems have that mysterious air around him and I was completely interested when he shouted at that redhead on his team. I find his character interesting. _Very._

In the midst of the loud chattering of the audience commenting about the Winter Cup, I tried to find the Kaijo team. The stadium is so loud, even during the game. Plus, I didn't know that highschool basketball is really popular.

Without much progress in finding my fellow schoolmates, I went to the bathroom. Girls are lining up on the cubicles so I gave up since I am not that much in need of using the bathroom.

I looked around in hopes to find a group of basketball players wearing their blue jackets. How hard can it be to spot them, right? With a blond model, I hope it is not that hard.

As I turned on a corner, I bumped into someone unexpected.

I looked at him for a long moment before I said, "I'm sorry."

He subtly nodded before he looked down. "Your shoelace is untied."

He has a quiet voice and low presence. I knelt down and tied the shoelace of my boots. I looked up to find no one in front of me. I stood up and turned around to find him walking away.

"Hey!"

He stopped and he looked at me again with a blank face that looks a lot like mine. I wondered if I looked that nice with a blank face. Probably not.

"There you are! Chisami!"

I looked behind the so-called New Phantom Sixth Man, whom I don't know the name, and found Kasamatsu stop in front of me.

"Yukio."

"I was looking for you."

I looked at the guy from Rakuzan again. "Thank you."

Kasamatsu turned to look who I was talking to.

"I didn't do anything." He walked away.

I watched his back as he disappeared in a corner.

"What happened?"

I turned to Kasamatsu. "Nothing special. My shoelace was just untied."

He had his usual frown. "He tied it for you?"

"No." I inserted my hands inside the pockets of my jacket. "Do you know his name?"

"I know him."

"What is his name?"

His frown deepened and he almost growled out the name. "Mayuzumi Chihiro."

I nodded. "I see."

"Why?"

"Nothing." I glanced at him. "The team was amazing. It was unfortunate Kise-kun had to be benched."

"He had to be if he wants his ankle to heal. He still has a long road ahead of him."

"Are you guys human?" I asked. "It looked like the people on the court are blurred. Like that redhead in the Seirin team."

"They are prodigies."

I frowned. "What does Phantom Sixth Man even mean?"

His frown deepened in an irritated way. "The Phantom Sixth Man is a passing specialist."

"That's... interesting."

"Why?"

"It's just that Mayuzumi-san is an interesting character." I smiled. "I don't know why I think that."

"He is just an upgraded version but he was still defeated by the original one."

"Really? He doesn't seem interested in basketball as much as you do."

He stopped on his tracks. "Why are we even talking about him?"

I stopped likewise. "I don't know."

He exhaled and continued walking. "You should just ride in the bus with us."

I nodded. "Sure. Thanks."

He glanced at me. "I'll be staying for dinner. It was Hanako-san who invited me."

I chuckled. "I thought you forgot about that."

\-----

"Thank you for having me, Hanako-san," Kasamatsu said to the elder woman as I tucked her to bed.

She smiled. "I am glad to have you here, Kasamatsu-kun. Good night."

"Good night."

I smiled at her. "Good night, Obaa-san."

"Good night, Chisami." She smiled at me before she closed her eyes.

I let go of her hand after giving it a squeeze. Kasamatsu and I left her room afterwards.

There was silence when I closed the door. I stared back at Kasamatsu who looked intently at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He exhaled. "I should go."

He turned around to go but I grabbed the helm of his shirt. I stared at the floor since I don't know what to say.

"Chisami?"

I looked up at his grey eyes. "Can you stay for just a little bit longer?"

He averted his gaze. "Sure."

We grabbed our jackets and went to the back garden. I sat perpendicular to the hammock and leaned back as I looked up at the winter sky.

"You can sit beside me," I said, still looking up at the sky.

"You expect me to sit beside you in that hammock?"

"Yes." I looked at him. "It's not like we are lying parallel to the hammock."

He just scowled and sat beside me. I pulled him down so he can lean backwards and have his upper body lying on the hammock while our legs stayed on the ground. Our shoulders touched but I didn't mind.

"I wonder if my mom is one of those stars above," I muttered.

"Maybe she is."

As usual, there are little to no words exchanged between us but we are probably left to our own thoughts. This is maybe because of my weirdness but I got to tell all the things I wanted to tell him.

"I wish my mom met you."

"What do you mean?"

I turned my head to him and found that he, too, is looking at me. Our faces are close and his breath warmed my face. His eyes widened at our close proximity but we didn't moved an inch.

"I wish my mom saw how great you were on court. Or just meet you in general. She only heard about you in stories."

He stayed silent as he looked at my eyes.

"You were great on the court today," I started. "Not just today but all of the time when you play basketball. The first time I saw you play was when we were freshmen. The look in your eyes literally took my breath away. They were shining, Yukio."

_Should I continue?_

"It was as if you were a magnet. That time, I cannot take my eyes off you. Ever since that time, I continue to notice you. There is something in you that catches my attention." I gave him a small smile. "Maybe because you are everything I'm not."

Confusion and surprise registered in his eyes.

"You have that passion for basketball. You are someone strong-willed. You have something you want to do yourself but at the same time, you want to do for others. You are someone who does not give up easily. When you want something, you do everything just to achieve it."

I closed my eyes and all of the times I watched Kasamatsu appeared in the darkness.

"You are strict. You are harsh. You shout. You kick people. I can even say that you are scary but not when it comes to girls." I opened my eyes and it immediately connected to his. "But despite your flaws, you are someone awesome."

"Why are you telling me this?"

I searched something in his eyes. I just smiled at him and turned to look up at the stars.

 _I cannot say it._ He is just beside me but I can't. Confessing is really not easy. I hope that indirect way of telling what I like about him gives him a hint or something.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears.

"Chisami."

"Hm?" I said while still closing my eyes.

"You are selfless. Really, really selfless. That is something that other people don't know about you. Don't go talking about me being awesome when you are someone that inspires people. And that is something admirable. You, for what you are, is someone that is completely unique and amazing."

I heard him chuckle which made me open my eyes and look at him.

He looked at me. "You are more beautiful when you smile."

I cannot fight back the blush I had when he said that. I averted my gaze when I felt all the butterflies in my stomach.

"It's getting late. We should go back inside the house." I sat up and stood while I tried to calm my heart down.

I started walking back when I heard him call my name.

"Chisami."

I stopped but didn't looked at him.

"It is not hard to like you."

My heart beats fast because of what he said. It was said in a serious and honest manner that I can't help but feel nervous and confused of what he meant.

I turned around to look at him. Something flashed in his eyes before he stepped forward towards me. He cupped my cheek and leaned down.

He kissed me.

I closed my eyes. I felt his other hand, which is not holding my cheek, hold my hand and he intertwined them. The kiss was so magical. It seems like time froze and all I can think about is him --- him kissing me right this moment.

He pulled away but not that much since I can feel his breath in my face. I opened my eyes and got lost in his grey eyes. No one spoke a word. I guess my shock was overshadowed by my heartbeat. I can't think clearly but I can't take my eyes off him.

"I like you, Masamune Chisami."

I blushed and blinked several times. I whispered against his lips, "I like you too, Kasamatsu Yukio."

He crossed that small --- very small --- distance between us and kissed me again. This time, I responded to his kiss. The kiss left me completely breathless.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his mid-section. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I didn't feel the cold as much as before. Maybe because he kissed me. He is hugging me. Or maybe just because of the mere reason that he is here with me.

"Chisami?"

"Hm?"

"I am not experienced when it comes to romantic relationships but I'll try my best." He buried his head on my hair.

"So am I."

I felt him inhale my scent. "I also get jealous easily."

"What?"

"That thing about Mayuzumi being interesting to you," he said. "And about you smiling at Kise that one time because he requested it."

I smiled as I hugged him tighter. "I like Kasamatsu Yukio. It is your name I say. Not theirs."

I felt him kiss my jaw. I blushed and buried my face on the crook of his neck.

"Chisami, you have me."

I nodded.

"You don't have to be afraid of being left alone anymore."

I hugged him tighter. "Thank you, Yukio."

_Thank you for everything._

\-----

"Chisami, wake up."

I groaned and didn't opened my eyes. I'm tired as hell. I need to sleep.

I felt someone kiss my lips. I slowly opened my eyes and was met with grey eyes.

"Wake up. The library is about to close."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I'm still sleepy."

"You can sleep after you go back home."

We stood up and arranged our things. We were in the public library to study for our entrance exams in the university we wanted to get in. I just ended up sleeping anyway.

We intertwined our hands as we walked back to Hanako-san's house. I glanced at Kasamatsu and smiled. I looked down at our intertwined hands.

_I know that this hand will not let me go._

As we walked, I noticed the decorations of the stores. Hearts dominated everything. There are even paper cupids pasted on some walls.

I noticed a poster on one of the stores.

_Have you ever been in love?_

**Yes, I am in love.** I am in love with someone who kicks his kouhais. I am in love with a basketball player. I am in love with a beast who has a stern voice. I am in love with someone who cannot for the life of him say a complete sentence to a girl without stuttering. I am in love with someone who I can show my true self with. I am in love with a person named Kasamatsu Yukio.

We arrived in Hanako-san's house. He helped me take Hanako-san to bed like he usually does.

He wraps his arms around me as he leaves the house.

I hugged him back.

"See you tomorrow," he said.

I nodded as I tightened my hug.

 **Yes, I am in love with this person.** This person who makes me feel that the safest place on earth is his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.


End file.
